


'Poetry' of the Iron Republic

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Skies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: If you read this don't blame me.





	'Poetry' of the Iron Republic

There's selfish corruption at the top of the Chain  
And then we have the top's liars and spies  
Next the greedy and petty who murder their needy  
You ask why we'd put out their fires?  
At the bottom is mindlessness and cruelty  
We will not sink so low, and there is no way to sink further.  
No sinking or rising, the chain shall be broken  
It should have been done such a long time ago.  
(And if you complain that this song doesn't rhyme  
Or properly scan, are you an anarchist or not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need a laugh right now. This is probably better than I intended, to be honest.


End file.
